


Light

by SolarMorrigan



Series: Those 100 [28]
Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Episode Tag, Established Relationship, Kinda, M/M, The Boogieman Cometh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's okay to be just a little irrational. Particularly after blowing up your greatest childhood fear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the episode "The Boogieman Cometh," in an alternate universe where Peter and Egon are in an established relationship, I guess?
> 
> Yeah, let's go with that

The light was on.

It was… Peter squinted at the clock, pulling far enough out of his sleepy haze to discern it was about 2:30 in the morning.

And the light was on.

With no small amount of effort, Peter shuffled around and propped himself up on his arms to get a good look at Egon. Egon who had come to bed well after Peter, despite Peter’s requests that he do otherwise. Egon who was sitting up against the pillows on his side of the bed reading through some report or file. Egon who was most definitely not asleep, despite the fact it was about 2:30 in the morning.

“’gon, what’re you doing?” Peter slurred, eyeing his partner in the dim of the bedside lamp.

Egon glanced up from whatever it was he was reading, hand moving automatically to push his glasses back up his nose. “Peter?” He glanced over at his bedmate, “What are you doing up?”

“Good question. ‘s a very good question,” Peter muttered, “You first.”

Turning back to the papers in his hands, Egon gave the stack a sharp snap and turned them for Peter to stare at. Everything was still a little bleary, but to Peter they looked like routine meter readings. Peter frowned. “And these are keeping you up because…?”

“They’re not ‘keeping me up.’ I’m simply reading.” Egon asserted, “Now why are _you_ up?”

Peter pointed blithely to the bedside lamp. “Light’s on. And, well, not to put too fine a point on it, but it seems like it’s _your_ light.”

Egon cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize it was bothering you. You’ve managed to sleep through it for the past hour and a half, I had no reason to suspect it would wake you now.”

Peter’s brows scrunched together, attempting to piece together sleep-splayed thoughts. “Why have you been sitting up looking at meter readings for the past hour and a half?” He finally managed.

“I didn’t want to- that is,” Egon caught himself mid-response, changing tracks, “I simply don’t feel tired at the moment. I thought it as good a use of my time as any to go over recent numbers and make sure everything is in order.”

“How can you not be tired?” Peter flopped back onto his pillows, “It feels like we’ve been up for _days!_ ”

“Indeed.”

“Seriously, Egon, we pulled two all-nighters to catch the damn Boogieman. I barely even got a nap in between.” Peter continued.

“I’m aware.” Came Egon’s terse reply.

Peter turned, still laying back and thoroughly mussing his hair in the process, until he could look up at Egon. The man didn’t look angry. If anything, he seemed tense. Almost anxious.

Peter slapped a hand over his face. Of course.

“You know,” Peter said after a long moment, “There isn’t even a closet in this room. We keep all our clothes in drawers.”

Egon’s eyes never strayed from the readings in front of him, despite the fact he hadn’t flipped pages in over a minute. “I’m not sure why you would choose to bring that piece of information up now,” He began.

“Because I’m not an idiot,” Peter cut in, “Half-asleep, but not an idiot.”

Finally, Egon sighed and let the papers in his hands drop. “I’m sorry. I know it’s- irrational. Stupid, even. I just…”

“Will you stop? It’s not stupid,” Peter thought for a moment, “Maybe a little irrational. But whatever, who cares? You wanna keep the light on tonight, go ahead.”

“No,” Egon shook his head, shifting so he could reach for the lamp, “It makes no sense, it’s keeping you up, I can just…”

Peter sat up quickly, reaching out to grab Egon by the sleeve of what Peter still maintained was ridiculous sleepwear before the other man could hit the switch. “For chrisake, Egon, keep the damn light on.”

“I don’t like to make a habit of indulging in irrational behavior.” Egon replied at length.

Peter snorted. “There are so many things I could say to that, I’m not even gonna start. Look,” Peter released Egon’s arm but fixed the man with a serious stare, “What happened over the past few days shook everyone up. No one really thought the Boogieman was _real_ … except for you. You got to face that childhood nightmare all over again. Don’t make me pull out my old textbooks and read to you about trauma.”

Unable to help himself, Egon retorted, “Peter, I highly doubt you even know where your textbooks are.”

“They happen to be in my office. I think.” Peter shook his head, “Anyway, if it helps, just keep the damn light on, alright?”

After a moment, Egon resettled himself in bed. “I suppose…”

“Great. But instead of staring at meter readings, why don’t you try to get some sleep?” Peter picked up the sheaf of papers and tossed them onto his nightstand, “Dr. Venkman’s orders.”

“I…” Egon paused and yawned, the fatigue of two days finally manifesting, “Alright.”

There was a brief shuffle of blankets and pillows as the two men readjusted to lying down, side by side. “And if you need anything, I’ll be right here.” Peter yawned.

“Peter, it took you an hour and a half to register the bedside lamp was on.” Egon reminded him.

“Yeah, well, I’m on alert now.” Peter’s voice was faint, the brunet halfway back to sleep already.

“Obviously.” Egon sounded almost gone, himself.

Peter was aware enough to smile into Egon’s shoulder, self-assured and slow. “Go to sleep, Egon.”

There was no reply but the even rise and fall of Egon’s chest, asleep at last. “Yeah, like that.” Peter mumbled before he, too, was out.

Not quite like the light. But it was close enough.


End file.
